User talk:NickLenz21
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, NickLenz21! Thanks for your edit to the Catwoman Vol 3 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 00:06, October 30, 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- re: Azrael Thanks for adding in those Azrael. I saw that Vol 2 was missing everything but the first issue, but since I've haven't read them I didn't want to set aside the time to add them. Now, I don't have to. :) Darkseid01 23:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Copy and Paste Hey, I've noticed you've been adding characters to Titans Vol 1. It looks like you're just copying and pasting a block of the characters but not all these characters appear in each issue. For example Damage and Starfire left the team during issue 19 and only appear in a couple issues from there until the end of the series. Its fine if you want to copy and paste, but you can't just assume every character appears in every issue of the series. Kyletheobald 23:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been noticing this in some of your Doom Patrol (vol. 2) work as well... I really don't think that Karma appeared that late into the series, and we need to figure this out otherwise it's going to mess with the data structure. It's important that we communicate so we can work out whatever the problem is smoothly. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Question All of the Question appearances under the Charlton title are Vic Sage (Earth-Four). It's currently a red link, but that means "Make Page", not "Remove link". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) STRIPE Back then, he went by "Stripesy". He wasn't S.T.R.I.P.E. until 2000. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Character Appearances I noticed you've been going back through and adding the new appearance tag to old comics. The whole problem is being discussed here - http://forums.marveldatabase.com/viewtopic.php?f=79&t=2126. Anyway, it sounds like the guys over on Marvel are running a bot through their side and when they are finished and have most of the bugs worked out, they plan on coming over and starting the DC side. Its not going to hurt anything for you to go back manually but this should save you a ton of time and hopefully not cause the couple typing mistakes I saw you made doing it by hand. I just wanted to let you know before you get too far in that a fix should be on the way soon. Kyletheobald 00:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nick, the effort is appreciated, but please hold off on this until we find a formal solution. A bot is going to go through and do them all automatically, so we don't have to worry about wasted effort or human error. So not only would this be saving you tons of time and work going through them, it would also save others the time going through and double-checking everything to make sure there weren't any inevitable mistakes. It would be appreciated. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nick. Since you are continuing to add these, you need to be more careful. Misplacing the brackets can mess up the page or create an appearance page for /appearances versus say Kara Zor-El (New Earth)/appearances. Also, while you're at it you may as well add the tags to all the items, locations, and vehicles. The bot will eventually be up and will add it to all the pages you've skipped them on. It'll just mean a second edit to all the pages you already did. Kyletheobald 06:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Blocked I blocked you for three days because of your recent edits to Sandman Mystery Theatre. It looks like you just copy/pasted the first issue you did and only changed the date and picture as you went. You did something like 70 issues with the exact same creative team. This is harmful to the site as it credits creators to books they didn't do. I've warned you before about the copy/paste issue. You can still edit your talk page during the block if you want to discuss this further. Kyletheobald 04:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppetry We've got you, you sockpuppet. You are using the user account User:NickRobert21 to edit while your blocked, aren't you. Admit your sockpuppetry right now.--1966batfan 03:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Creating a new account to evade a ban is itself a bannable offense, no matter if your edits improve or not. The similarities in username and type of edits certainly suggest there's a similar person behind them. I would like to give you a chance to us your side of the story before banning you, but in all the concerns we raised before, you never bothered to respond. So I'm banning User:NickRobert21 for the duration of 1 year. If you wish to contest this block, feel free to respond at User talk:NickRobert21. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 09:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC)